<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i've been loving you by troubadore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407760">i've been loving you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubadore/pseuds/troubadore'>troubadore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Musician Jaskier, just some soff boys having a soff morning together, lazy morning sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubadore/pseuds/troubadore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier looks over, blue eyes bright in the early morning sun, fingers still plucking notes on the guitar. His voice is still soft when he asks, “Did I wake you?”</p><p>“No,” Geralt answers honestly. Jaskier hasn’t woken him up with his music in a long time. “Just like hearing your voice.”</p><p>It makes Jaskier smile, fond and just a little bashful. He’s always more reserved when it’s just them, no fans or interviewers or onlookers to be confident for. He can be quiet around Geralt, and Geralt likes that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i've been loving you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm currently working on a hades/persephone geraskier au but in the meantime have some soff lazy morning smut to tide ur appetites over :3c</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>title from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zT7j_vOYy5E">all my life</a> by honors</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>S</em><em>omeone told me this is life...</em>”</p><p>Jaskier’s soft voice penetrates the cloud of sleep in his mind, but Geralt keeps his eyes closed, not ready to wake up just yet. He listens, though, and finds himself smiling almost unconsciously.</p><p>“<em>They ask me how I sleep at night,” </em> Jaskier sings, strumming chords on his guitar. “<em>S</em><em>unday mornings don’t feel right. Hold your omens, sleep at night—sleep at night.” </em></p><p>It’s a familiar song, but recent. One of his new ones, Geralt thinks, and he opens one eye to look at Jaskier. He’s sitting cross-legged on his side of the bed, wearing Geralt’s shirt from yesterday—it’s only buttoned halfway up and one shoulder is slipping off, baring part of his chest and the fading hickeys he’d left there last night.</p><p><em> “All my life—I’ve been loving you all my life. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> I’ve been running from it all this time. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> These memories on my mind—I’ve been running from it all this time. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> I’ve been loving you all my life, but I gotta be home at night. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> I’ve been loving you all my life. </em></p><p>
  <em> “I’ve been loving you, oh.” </em>
</p><p>He trails off, humming the next part, and Geralt breathes deeply, shifting and rolling over so he’s on his side instead of his stomach. Jaskier looks over, blue eyes bright in the early morning sun, fingers still plucking notes on the guitar. His voice is still soft when he asks, “Did I wake you?”</p><p>“No,” Geralt answers honestly. Jaskier hasn’t woken him up with his music in a long time. “Just like hearing your voice.”</p><p>It makes Jaskier smile, fond and just a little bashful. He’s always more reserved when it’s just them, no fans or interviewers or onlookers to be confident for. He can be quiet around Geralt, and Geralt likes that.</p><p>“You’re a sap,” Jaskier teases. He puts his guitar down beside the bed then crawls across it, slotting himself into Geralt’s space, pressing his body against Geralt from chest to hips. Geralt puts a hand on his waist as Jaskier puts an arm around his shoulders and pulls him close, noses bumping, sharing breath. “I like it when you’re sappy.”</p><p>Geralt snorts, raising an eyebrow and letting the corner of his mouth curl up. Jaskier gives him a cheeky grin in response, and Geralt can’t help leaning forward and kissing it from his face, warmth filling his chest when Jaskier hums in content and opens his mouth, inviting him in, fingers tangling in his hair and tugging it just right to pull a growl from Geralt’s throat.</p><p>It’s a lazy kiss, deep but unhurried because for once they don’t have anywhere to be—no touring, no press conferences, no meet and greets, nobody that needs their time to be spent away from each other. It’s <em> their </em>time, time to be just Jaskier and Geralt: two men in love.</p><p>Geralt takes Jaskier’s bottom lip between his teeth and bites, making Jaskier groan and roll his hips in response. He’s been half-hard for several minutes now, just the sight of Jaskier outlined by the morning sun enough to get his blood flowing to his cock because he always desires Jaskier, and the stimulation has him fully hard in another few heavy breaths. He grips Jaskier by his hip and pulls him in as he grinds his own hips forward, swallowing the moan that leaves Jaskier’s mouth as his hand tightens in Geralt’s hair.</p><p>Geralt rolls back, pulling Jaskier on top of him, and Jaskier settles in his lap, both hands now in Geralt’s hair and his hips working in a rolling rhythm to rub their cocks together. Geralt hadn’t bothered to put underwear back on, and neither had Jaskier, so they meet skin to skin, hot and starting to slick with precome.</p><p>Their breathing is harsh in their quiet bedroom, and it’s a certain kind of music to Geralt’s ears listening to Jaskier’s heavy panting mixing with his own rough breaths, interspersed with pleading, high-pitched whines when Geralt takes two handfuls of his ass and squeezes, pulling him down as he thrusts up. Jaskier throws his head back, lips kiss-swollen and red, shiny with spit, and Geralt leans up to sink his teeth into his neck where the fading bruises are, inhaling the musk there—a combination of faint hints of his preferred cologne and his sweat that make something uniquely <em> Jaskier </em>that Geralt would recognize anywhere.</p><p>“<em>Geralt,” </em> Jaskier groans, thrusting hard when Geralt nips at a sensitive place on his throat. “Geralt, <em> fuck</em>—”</p><p>“That’s the plan,” Geralt says, trailing his mouth up Jaskier’s jaw to catch his mouth again, swallowing the next bit of profanity that he gets for the two fingers he shoves up Jaskier’s ass. He’s still loose from last night when he’d begged for Geralt’s cock like a slut and Geralt had obliged him by fucking him senseless, laid out on his chest with his hips in the air and taking it like he was made for it.</p><p>Keeping his fingers in Jaskier's ass and Jaskier’s mouth occupied with his own, Geralt reaches under his pillow for the lube from last night. He bites at Jaskier’s lips, soothing it with his tongue as he pours some out on the hand working Jaskier open again, and Jaskier shudders over him when he goes deeper, spreading his fingers to stretch him.</p><p>“<em>Fuck,” </em>Jaskier whines when Geralt hits his sweet spot, keening and pressing back onto Geralt’s hand, searching for more, and Geralt feels feral with lust, blood hot in his veins, a tightness coiling in his groin as he ruts up into Jaskier, seeking relief from the tension.</p><p>Geralt works him until Jaskier is panting in his ear, softly begging him to <em> Fuck me, please, Geralt—</em>and Geralt can’t resist him anymore, the tension too much and needing release.</p><p>He pulls his fingers out and Jaskier whines again, hips rolling until Geralt grabs them and stills him. Jaskier opens his blue eyes glazed with want, mouth open as he pants, and manages a devastating smile as he reaches down between them and takes Geralt’s cock in his hand, holding it steady as he raises up enough to get it under him and start sinking onto it. Geralt bites his own lip, tossing his head back with a low growl, as he slowly fills Jaskier’s body, the tight, wet heat enough to make him see stars. Jaskier might have been loose, but Geralt is not a small man in any capacity, and he always seems to fill Jaskier to the point of splitting him open.</p><p>Jaskier seems to like it, at least.</p><p>As soon as he’s seated all the way, Jaskier takes a moment to adjust, and Geralt runs his hands in soothing strokes up his sides, under his shirt, fingers tracing shapes over his ribs. He’s sweaty and disheveled in the best way, and Geralt feels full of affection and love for him.</p><p>When he’s ready, Jaskier gives Geralt a nod, and Geralt helps lift him up, slow and steady, before pulling him back down, and they both groan at the friction. They start slow, Jaskier only coming up halfway before sinking back down again, building their rhythm. He leans down to take Geralt’s mouth with his own again, and at that angle it’s easy for him to just roll his hips in lazy movements, his own cock trapped between them and smearing precome over both of them.</p><p>It’s as lazy and unhurried as their kisses at the beginning, Jaskier riding Geralt with deep, grinding movements, finding that angle that makes Geralt hit that sensitive spot with each thrust. Their mouths stay pressed together, Jaskier licking into him before backing off and drawing Geralt to him. Geralt can’t resist him, and he wraps his arms around Jaskier to hold him close, one hand around his back and the other at the base of his head, fingers in his sweaty hair.</p><p>Tension burns under his skin, blood rushing to his cock, and Geralt chases his release in the heat of Jaskier’s body. Jaskier tosses his head back and gasps for breath that won’t come, and their rhythm picks up as they near climax. He reaches a hand between them and works his own cock, and Geralt buries his face in Jaskier’s neck as he searches for that peak.</p><p>Jaskier comes with a bitten-off whine, spilling over Geralt and himself, his fingers covered in come as he smears it reaching up to Geralt’s face to tilt it to his own for a kiss. Geralt kisses him like he needs it to live and comes with a groan, holding Jaskier on his cock as he spills inside him, spots dancing behind his eyes as the tension releases.</p><p>They fall back to the bed as the warm wash of contentment flows over them, basking in the glow of orgasm. Geralt’s chest heaves with his breaths, and Jaskier nuzzles against him, mouthing along his jaw. Geralt keeps his hands on him, fingers tracing over his ribs again.</p><p>Quiet settles between them again, and Geralt closes his eyes to savor just being with the man he loves. He turns his head to press a kiss to Jaskier’s forehead and feels Jaskier grin against his chest. He starts humming, and Geralt takes a moment to recognize it as the song he’d been playing earlier, confirmed when Jaskier starts singing it softly.</p><p>“<em>All my life—I’ve been loving you all my life. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> I’ve been running from it all this time. </em><br/>
<em> I’ve been loving you all my life, but I gotta be home at night. </em> <em><br/>
</em>I’ve been loving you all my life.</p><p>
  <em> “I've been loving you, oh.”  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and yes, the song jaskier sings is <em>all my life </em></p><p> </p><p>hit me up on twitter <a href="http://twitter.com/troubadorer">@troubadorer</a> and lets love these two soff boys together</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>